The Red Demon
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Ali and Vivian adventure. So, there's this girl, she just can't be normal, right? What's so special about having a friendship with a demon unconsciously? Does she pose an actual threat, or are those just accidents? And what about Sebastian and Ciel, why do they not like her? That sly girl...
1. New Girl?

**The Red Demon**  
**MVFBattleEevee**

Vivian and Ali walked down their school's corridor, looking for their two favorite people.

"Can't be much farther," said Vivian as she dragged Ali by her wrist.

"Vivian, we've gone down the same hall about eleven times, we've been going in circles."

"Don't rush me Ali! I'm trying to find the room number 256, but the closest number I can find is 156."

"That's because we're still on the first floor, Ciel and Sebastian are on the second floor."

Vivian stopped and turned around, "Oh fine then! You lead the way!"

Ali rolled her eyes and took the lead as they went to the nearest staircase.

Apparently, Sebastian and Ciel were Vivian and Ali's two most favorite people in the world, and they were all in a relationship. It started about a few months ago…and then it gets fuzzy.

They went up the staircase, but then saw another teenage girl.

"Hey!" shouted Vivian. "Who the hell are you?!"

The girl turned towards them at inhuman speed. She had red-brown-blonde hair with bangs tucked to her right, a red hoodie with white stripes, blue jeans, blue vans, and an Adventure Time T-shirt.

She smiled, "I'm just hanging here, just thinking about stuff."

Vivian narrowed her eyes, "It's past school hours! And I see that you don't go to this school!"

The girl chuckled, "I would stay the same for you too."

Vivian shut her mouth.

Ali stepped forward, "Who are you?"

The girl turned towards Ali, "I'm Madeleine. Madeleine Veronica Fowler."

**Vivian's POV**

Okay, so this random girl was standing in the staircase and claims that she was just hanging around. I don't give a single shit about what the girl says and I just know that she is too…too…I don't know.

I just can't trust her.

So anyway, I know that we aren't even supposed to be in our school without our uniforms on and so is this kid who calls herself Madeleine. She just seems too damn smart. Then, Ali starts to get friendly with her for some reason.

I definitely don't trust any new chick at the moment, not after that experience with some backstabbing friends from a few months ago. But that was also when we met Ciel and Sebastian, our life changed for both the good and the bad. And I must tell, Sebastian was one of the best things that had ever happened to me.

So, if Ali is fine with it, I'll just play with this "Madeleine".

"Oh, okay Madeleine," I said. "I'm Vivian Fates and this is Ali Camille. We're off to see our friends upstairs."

Madeleine nodded and went back to her spot just as Ali came up and grabbed her sleeve.

"Why don't you come with us?" she asked.

I wanted to shout, "FUCK NO!", but then I remembered that I was supposed to be playing along. It even seem that Madeleine didn't want to go.

But, to my surprise, Madeleine sighed and said, "Yeah, I suppose I should go."

Ali then took off up the stairs with Madeleine behind her with a blank face and hands in her hoodie.

I stood there for a moment before going off after them. When we reached the doors to the second floor, I saw that Madeleine was holding the door for me. I wanted to growl or glare and say "I don't need your damn help". But, like a little dollop of sunshine I was, I smiled and skipped- I mean walked- out the door.

Ali ran ahead of us and Madeleine went passed me and somehow kept pace with Madeleine with her back leaned towards me and her hands still in her hoodie pockets. I kept a fast pace to also keep up.

We finally reached the door, Ali and I went inside first and Madeleine followed.

There, sitting at the teacher's desk, was my Sebastian. At the couch, was Ali's Ciel. They didn't register us at first, instead they seemed to gaze at Madeleine with shocked expressions.

Sebastian and Ciel then stood up abruptly. Sebastian then growled at Madeleine, "Get out."

* * *

**Vivian Fates belongs to Vivian Fates. Ali Camille belongs to Ali Camille. Madeleine Veronica Fowler belongs to MVFBattleEevee (me, idiots).**

**A friendly thing between friends, Ali made a story, Vivian made a story, now I will make a story.**

**Enjoy~**


	2. Suspicion

**Ali's POV**

Alright…my Ciel and Vivian's Sebastian are threatening my new friend. I look at the two and then at Vivian who holds a blank yet shocked face, then I looked at Madeleine. She stares at the two demons before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

I whip around to face the boys. "Why did you have to do that?!"

Sebastian didn't face me, "She's not of importance, we have news for you two."

I was going to protest further, but then Vivian brushed past me and sat next to Sebastian. She didn't seem like herself, as if she was struggling between two emotions.

I then sighed and sat next to Ciel. The two demons then sat down and Sebastian brought out his iPad. He flipped through it before coming to a map that he had saved to his pictures.

"You see this?" he said and the three of us leaned in. "This is a map of the town, we are currently here." he pointed at an orange dot. "And at the center," he then zoomed in on a blood-red dot, "is the problem."

Vivian furrowed her brow, "But I don't get it, you haven't told us the problem."

Ciel leaned back, "That's the thing, we don't want you two to know what it is yet. Not until you are ready."

It was my turn to furrow my brow. Not ready for what information? Are we too girlie? Too fragile to understand?

Sebastian then zoomed out and pointed to a blue dot, "This is our living area, as we all know, but I want you two girls to compare it to the red dot."

Vivian studied it before saying, "They're both housing settlements?"

"Correct." he kissed my friend's forehead and she blushed.

Ciel then sighed, "But more than that, the housing settlement is abandoned. It's and old mansion that was left to crumble and for the vines to grow over it."

I suddenly raised my own eyebrows, "So, are we going to go over there?"

This was when Ciel gave me a rare smile, "Yes."

**Sebastian's POV**

We exited the room and found that mysterious girl all the way down the hall waiting. She turned to us and waved sheepishly at us. I glared at her and she put her hand down.

Ali went over to her and I could sense Ciel tense with uncertainty. Vivian stayed by my side and she looked up at me and then to Ali. Ali was pulling Madeleine towards us and I felt like my disgust was going to turn into anger.

My glaring wasn't affecting Madeleine for some strange reason, normally humans would cower under it and run away. She just kept a straight face and stared at me, in the eyes. That was when I noticed that her eyes were brown, with red near the pupil and gold near the outline of the iris.

She blinked and I stopped glaring, I'll play along and see if I could get to know her.

My Vivian hugged my arm and I looked down at her, we shared a message about Madeleine at that moment. We both didn't trust her, and there was a hidden reason behind it which we couldn't reach. Vivian frowned and I patted her on the head.

I smiled before walking off towards Ali and Madeleine, Ciel followed with Vivian still hanging onto my arm. Madeleine smiled at me, a warm smile, while Ali introduced us.

"I'm Sebastian Michaels," I said, "at your service."

"I'm Madeleine," she said. "Madeleine Veronica Fowler."

So, this girl was formal with her name. I made sure to put her name somewhere where I could research her later.

Ali nodded, "Is it okay if Madeleine comes? I already promised her that she could come."

I tried my best not to break my smile as hatred bubbled within me. An outside girl, especially one that we just met and doesn't have a good feeling, shouldn't be coming with us!

"Of course." I said, I reminded myself that me and Vivian needed to play along and examine this girl further.

Let the games begin.

* * *

***sigh* So much to do...**

**Madeleine belongs to me.**


	3. Mystery

**Vivian's POV**

Like fuck I wanted this girl to come along!

But I held on for me and Sebastian, I needed to pull aside Ali at one point and interrogate her.

We were at the run-down mansion, I drove Ali and Madeleine while Sebastian drove Ciel. I had to listen to Ali squabble about random nonsense while Madeleine politely listened. When we got back home, I was so going to clean my car of Madeleine's scent.

I parked the car and slammed the door with Ali and Madeleine following me, Sebastian then came a few minutes later and parked next to me. The two demons stepped out of the car and came up to us. We then went up to the rusted gates.

"How the hell are we going to get past this?" I asked.

And sweet Sebastian answered my question by stepping up to the center and punched the rusted lock with his inhuman speed and strength.

The gates then spread wide open with creaking noises following them. We slowly walked down the gravel road that was streaming with wild grass. Overhung trees brushed against our heads and their leaves gone as cold winter air wiped their faces. It made me and Ali shiver and Madeleine readjust her hair.

We continued until we came to the garden and it's crumbling sculptures. One of them looked like the Weeping Angel from Doctor Who and I did my best to ignore it. Sebastian held me close as we passed it.

I actually saw Madeleine stare at them for a long time before moving on.

Something brushed a bush and we all stopped to stare at it. A black cat came out of it and slinked away.

You see, when it's a cold winter night, and you're with your loved one and friends, it feels like one of those cheesy horror movies. I sighed and we continued through.

**Ciel's POV**

Ali was trying to be with Madeleine, but I held her with me. She had first tried to escape the tight hold of my hand, but then she walked beside me with our hands holding. I wasn't used to all this affection ever since Lizzy passed away after I faked my death, but I could put up with some more for tonight just to keep her away from Madeleine.

I studied the mysterious girl, she seemed harmless, yet sly, I knew someone who had traits like hers. Yet, I was sure that Grell wasn't usually this quiet.

We continued through the garden and finally looked up at the crumbling mansion. It struck me with how much was left of it, only the first floor and parts of the second floor remained, but I could see a slab of the third floor on the top.

The first floor was decorated with gold and black tiles that were now crumbling or dis-shelved. The walls were mahogany with marble pillars that were also crumbling or becoming grey with age. The stairs were made of rosewood that was now rotting.

I sniffed at it before tightening my grip on Ali's hand, she also gripped my hand as well.

My butler then came forth with Vivian grasping his arm, "Let's go in, shall we?"

* * *

***sigh* So much more to do...**

**Only Madeleine belongs to me.**


	4. Memory

**Madeleine's POV**

And so I went in, trailing behind the two couples.

Bleach.

I am not really interested with love, I only love my friends and family. And all the crazy food and video games in the world.

I only wish that I could find my friends and family.

Anyway, we went into the mansion. There was a huge arch where there was supposed to be a door and we went under that. I then ran my left hand over the surface of the wall, it felt cool and smooth.

Sebastian and Vivian studied me for a few moments before going to a staircase that was hidden behind the main stairwell. Ciel and Ali then followed after.

I walked behind the stairwell and descended the hidden staircase. It was only some time before I made it to the group.

Sebastian pulled open the door and we stepped inside. Funny how it all seemed like that old horror movie Psycho.

We then stepped inside, and I saw flashes of different shades of purple with black before the world started to spin and my vision turned black.

**Vivian's POV**

I was shocked to see Madeleine collapse at a time like this. Really?! We are right in the middle of doing our thing and then we have a medical problem on our hands!

But, I still didn't trust her, so that meant that I still didn't give a shit about her.

Ali was also shocked and tried to break free of Ciel's grasp. She stared with teary eyes at the fallen teen.

My dear Ali…

I swear to god that I would never leave her, but I had to not help at the moment.

Sebastian turned his head for a moment and looked at Madeleine before looking back at the blob of swirling dark colors before us. I thought I saw him smirk at Madeleine for a moment.

So, I looked up at the swirling mass and…I thought I heard screams.

I shuddered and Sebastian brought me close, "It's okay," he murmured into my ear, "it's fine to here those voices. I wouldn't be surprised if you trembled against the sounds of the dead."

"The sounds of the what?" I asked, shocked.

**Madeleine's POV**

I was drifting through a haze of blood red liquid, unconscious. The only sound was the flow of this opaque water flowing with me and turning me in all directions.

When I opened my eyes, I observed my surroundings and saw that shadowy figures were coming towards me. I panicked and tried to swim, but before I knew it, a shadowy hand grabbed my ankle and brought me down to their face. Their face looked a lot like Greed's from Fullmetal Alchemist. Except it was all shadowy and it didn't have the markings or fangs. Instead, it's eyes were crystals and had an eerie glow to them.

What really scared me, was the fact that I was having a déjà vu moment and was thinking that I've must of met them before.

It then spoke, "Don't be alarmed, this is just a dream."

It's voice was like sandpaper as it spoke, but it somehow stood to calm me. I stopped trying to swim and fixed my gaze on them.

"We were the once of this world." one of them spoke, "You were lucky to survive such an eclipse."

"What eclipse?" I asked and blinked.

"The lunar eclipse." another spoke. "The eclipse where one fragment of the dead escapes and is forced to haunt the living."

I had no idea what they were talking about and gave them a confused look.

Two of them looked at each other and then at the one who was the first to talk to me.

"You have come a long way…demon."

And as it spoke the last word, I felt my eyes change from brown to red and an animalistic spirit rose in my chest and roar in recognition.

The figures disappeared and I felt myself change. Nails and hands and feet turned into claws and paws. Hair lengthening and growing onto my back and spreading all over my skin and turning into fur. Spine curving downward and bones rearranging themselves. Face flattening and whiskers forming.

My voice rang out as an angry cat's yowl.

The owl of a cat creature demon.

* * *

**Gah...I need some sleep...**

**Last chapter for today, okay?**

**Madeleine is the only character that belongs to me.**


	5. The Order

**Ali's POV**

"The sounds of the dead?" I echoed with disbelief.

"Yes," Ciel clutched my hand tighter, "this was the house of the man who discovered the barrier between the dimensions of life and death.

Apparently, it was recorded that he died just soon after, but that's another way for saying that he got pulled into the rift."

I shuddered, imagining the man's howls of agony as he got pulled in by the strange creatures that dwell inside the rift.

"What's more," Sebastian's gaze drifted up, "is that the barriers become loose during a lunar eclipse, when two worlds collide."

"There was a lunar eclipse in Russia last week," chirped Vivian. "But that eclipse was said to last for a long time, the longest time in history."

"You're slightly correct," my Ciel scowled, "except it was in Norway."

"So," Vivian turned to look at him defensively, "they're both the same place, right?"

The three of us shook our heads.

My friend went to the emo corner and sulked.

Madeleine twitched on the ground and groaned before she sat up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

I broke free of Ciel's grasp and went to her side. She wasn't so bad, just sleepy.

"You must've fallen asleep." I said before rubbing her head. "Why don't we come back home?"

**Sebastian's POV**

I quietly drove my master to our living quarters in silence.

"So," he started, "what do you think of that new girl?"

I twitched, hatred bubbled inside of me, "Ms. Fowler seems unintimitated by us, which is abnormal, and builds a strange feeling inside others."

Ciel rolled his head back at my remark, "She reminded me of Grell, just a lot more quiet. Cat-like if you ask me."

I think he put the last sentence in to just annoy me.

"I would also think so, as if she's hiding behind a mask. Just waiting to crack." a vein throbbed in my right temple and I sharply turned left.

"Sebastian," he pulled off his right eye patch and the purple hex symbol glowed, "I order you to find out as much as you can about Madeleine Veronica Fowler."

I smiled and licked my lips, "Yes, my lord."

**Vivian's POV**

I drove our car away from the mansion.

"So where do you live?" I asked Madeleine, how I so wanted to take her home.

"Norway." she replied simply.

My car almost crashed through the freeway gate.

"NORWAY?!" I snapped as I tried to control my car as we spiraled throughout the road.

"Yeah, but my family owns a house here in Houston."

Now that almost made us crash to our dooms.

"Then why didn't you say so?" I tried not to sound angry, I tried to sound annoyed.

"You didn't ask correctly." she closed her eyes and showed me her tongue.

I tried not to blow a fuse as I turned around and Ali laughed at my face.

**Ali's POV**

Pfft…hahahahahahaha!

Vivian's face was hilarious!

It looked like she was constipated!

Vivian's eyes were on me and then I went silent. I then put that face into my head so that I could laugh at it in silence.

* * *

**Hi yall! Did another chapter!**

**Have a good night!**


	6. Fowler House

**Madeleine's POV**

So we pulled up to my house, Vivian pulled up to the gate.

"Why is it closed?! Do you live in an apartment?"

I could tell that she was angry, but I ignored that emotion with skill. After fishing around in my side pockets, I found my little remote for my house and pointed it at the gates. I pressed the green button and a moment later the gates swung open for Vivian to pass through.

She revved up the car again and I sat back down, tired. Vivian drove slowly, careful to make sure she didn't run over anything in the dark. But I could tell that she wanted to drive over something.

Pretty soon, Vivian stopped in front of my house and I quickly got out and went to the front doors. Ali and Vivian took longer to get out and stared at my house.

Okay, maybe I should tell everyone that my house isn't really a house, it's more like the White House. Like that crumbling building that we went to, yeah, a mansion.

My house is a mansion.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a filthy rich kid. My real home is in Norway, and Norway is a rich country.

You could say, that I'm somewhere between the upper and middle class of Norway.

Ali came slowly up the steps, still staring up at my house, "You live here?"

I went over to her, "Yup, I live by myself here."

She stared at me, "By yourself?"

I nodded and led them inside.

The hallway is a little compact, with creamy walls and a quarts chandelier, it looked like a warm place. I went up the stairs and up to the top floor, the top floor was the floor before the ceiling room, where the sky garden and sun panels were.

I then took a right at the fork of the top floor and stopped at the room in the middle of that hallway.

My name was written there on the door, my handwriting on a piece of printer paper that was posted onto the door with tape.

I opened the door and dove onto my bed. Comfy.

Vivian and Ali walked into my room, nothing much, just my super computer, Nintendo DS and 3DS, plasma TV, huge bookshelf, black Wii, bow and arrows, pokemon posters (got a problem? say it now), artwork, art desk with art supplies, and my bed that was high in the air with stuff animals big and small on it and under it.

Oh, and my closet was off to the left.

Ali looked over at me, "This is where you live? Isn't it?"

"Yes." I replied as I sat up groggily.

"We won't stay here much longer," said Vivian, stiffly as she was getting out of the shock of my house.

What was wrong with her? She runs into me and rudely asks who I am and then makes a fuss when her friend Ali wants to be my friend. Did she see me as an enemy? A threat? Was it?…oh…I think I know something.

It's probably from the past, yeah, something must have scarred her, to make her not trust that many people now.

Was I going to tell them this? No. I'm not a stalker and I don't want to look like one, and it's best not to be nosy.

I got out of my bed and faced them, "I think it's late, why don't we meet another time?"

Ali nodded, "Yeah, we'll see you at school!"

I was shocked, "Um…actually, remember, I don't really live here, I go to school in Norway."

Ali stared at the ground.

**Ali's POV**

Wow, I must have forgotten.

I must've lost myself when I was looking at her mansion, it looked as if she really lived here in Houston. Her mansion just looked spectacular, I mean, it looked like it belonged to her. Which it did, it suited her perfectly.

I felt a little sad, so I couldn't see Madeleine at school. She was actually a nice person, a really great person too. She could stand up to Ciel and Sebastian and was brave to go inside of that crumbling mansion.

I wasn't always brave, you see, a few months ago, a few of my friends decided to play a game with me. Vivian was inside our school, she was doing extra work for one of our teachers.

My friends told me it would be fun if we went into the metal garden to play the game. I agreed, stupidly, the metal garden was off-limits for a reason, because someone could easily get stabbed by all the metal that was around.

My friends ran from me and into the garden, as a game of hide and seek. I took a guess and decided that I was suppose to find them. So I went carefully around the sculptures by trying to find my friends, as so the game says.

Then, something stabbed me in the back and I turned around to find my friends in dark maroon cloaks. One of them was holding a roman sacrifice knife in one hand and a glass bottle in the other. The knife was dripping blood which I assumed was my own.

She raised the bottle over her head and threw it at me, it missed and shattered into pieces onto the metal dragon's nose. That was when I finally noticed the metal dragon, the largest and most famous sculpture in the garden. It belonged from an art student all the way in Curacao who had donated it here since they had once gone to this school.

I backed up against the dragon and felt the scales beneath the palms of my hands, blood was gushing out of my wound and my vision was going blurry.

She raised the knife with both hands and mumbled something that I couldn't recognize and then-

And then Ciel appeared.

I don't really want to continue this story right now, or else I might start crying and getting this piece of paper all wet with my tears.

So let's continue, shall we?

"Oh well," I said, looking up. "It was nice meeting you, but we shall see you again, that's a promise."

Madeleine smiled and nodded.

She guided us back to the front door and Vivian led me back to her car. My best friend then turned the keys in the ignition and the engine cam to life. Vivian pulled us out of the driveway carefully as I peeked out of the window and waved at Madeleine.

She waved back.

And she kept on waving until our car was out of her sight, or my sight I should say.

* * *

**'ello peeps!**

**Have a nice time reading!**


	7. Choices

**Vivian's POV**

God save me, this is so boring.

Can anyone guess where I am? Huh? Huh? No?

I'm at school.

Look, I'm not a nerd, nor a 'I hope senpai notices me today' girl, so don't judge me.

I'm just a normal white American teen girl.

Anyway, I really hate literacy, it's not the teacher or anything, it's just that I don't learn anything. All we do is sit around and sleep while he reads us a story while we comment on it. If I had free speech in this class, then I would say 'this story sucks'.

But no, all I did was nod unconsciously while he droned on and on.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang and we were dismissed for lunch. I scanned the patio and searched for Ali, but before I could even dare to approach her, Sebastian tapped my shoulder.

"A word in private," he whispered.

I stopped, he never calls me out like this. This must be serious.

So I abandoned the patio and went up to his school room, I knocked on the door in Morse code 'Vivian Fates is here alone'. Sebastian unlocked the door and let me in.

He locked it behind me as I took a seat and began to eat my lunch.

"I suppose you're the best to know about this right now." he said as he went to his desk. "Ali must not know about this, not yet, but you should know something about Madeleine."

I gulped down my sandwich before answering, "What else is there to know? She's mysterious, an oddball, friendly, shy, and rich."

"Yes, yes," he pushed past my last sentence. "But you need to understand this," he clicked his mouse and started typing on his keyboard, "Madeleine may not be human."

**Ciel's POV**

Good. It seems like Sebastian was handling things well.

I was sitting down with Ali outside on the patio for lunch. It was a nice day, a warm spring afternoon. I drank some tea that was in my thermos (yes I'm an earl, so that must mean that I'm fancy) before turning to Ali.

"So," I began with a rare smile, "what do you think of Madeleine?"

She stopped eating her leftover spaghetti and starred at me.

"She's nice," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I sniffed, "just checking."

To my surprise, Ali narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you so interested? I thought you three wanted to stay away from Madeleine, huh? My only three friends? Is it alright if I can have another friend? Well, to you three, it is not. So what's the problem? Why can't I have another friend?"

She snapped, for the first time, ever since I met her, at me.

Wow.

Didn't see that coming.

She then slammed her hands onto the table and gathered her things, "Come back to me when you have an answer."

And with that, she swiftly strutted inside of the school.

I was left to wonder what had just happened.

**Ali's POV**

What was his problem?!

Wait, scratch that.

What was everyone's problem?!

All I want to do is make a new friend, but everyone keeps me in their circle. They think that if I escape I might get captured again, but can't they see that my life isn't all about being with demons and investigating supernatural events. But as Ciel told me, "If you're going to be my Lady Phantomhive, then you have to also be a guard dog."

Ah! But I don't want to act on his side, with him making all the decisions. I just want to be a normal American until after I finish college!

Just then, I saw through the huge window on the second floor that Madeleine was walking through the gardens. She walked slowly down the gravel path that sliced through the flower beds admiring the flowers.

Today, she was wearing a white country top with grey jeans, a thin black coat with a hood, her blue vans, and her feathers in her hair.

I stood there, wondering why Madeleine was walking through the school's garden. Pretty soon, I ran down the halls and went down the stairs and into the garden. Madeleine turned around and saw me.

"Ali?"

"Oh hey, Madeleine." I said.

An idea then came into my head, a great idea to get payback on those three.

"Want to go shopping sometime?" I asked with a wide smile.

She stared at me before giving me a small smile, "Okay, where and when?"

"How about the Willow District shopping center? It has tons of good stores."

She said okay and I went back inside of the building.

I wasn't counting on Vivian to be behind the stairwell doors.

"What were you doing?" she frowned.

"I asked Madeleine if she would like to go shopping with me." I said.

She growled, "No, you are not going to go anywhere with Madeleine. You need to stay away from her."

I pushed Vivian away, "No, you're wrong, I need to stay away from you guys!"

I started to walk away, "You just want me to stay inside your gang. Just because of that incident a few months ago doesn't mean that I want to investigate with you guys! Did I ever get a say in what I wanted to do? No! You just dragged me right along! I WANT TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!"

And I stormed away with my best friend gaping at me.

* * *

**hehe**

**Love to all my readers! Please tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**Anyway, the incidents start happening in the next chapter!**

**Zai jian~**


	8. Shopping Day

**Madeleine's POV**

I walked away from the school with my head bowed. The yowl of the angry cat creature still ringed in my ears, even after last night.

I still don't know if that was a dream or reality. It was impossible for me to be called a 'demon' and transform into a cat creature.

At least, I'm think I'm sure.

The dream just seemed too real, it was probably just a nightmare.

I walked on towards home so that I could get ready for tomorrow.

**Ali's POV**

So today was Saturday, the next day. I quickly dressed into something comfortable to walk in and gathered my money and purse belongings. Soon, I was heading out the door.

Were my friends going to miss me? No. I told Vivian and it was most likely she told Ciel and Sebastian.

Yeah, they were going to miss me, but did I care? No.

I locked my luxury apartment and went down the stairs and beyond the gate. The walk to the shopping center isn't long, but it's not short. But I don't care, I just enjoy the pleasant weather as I walk under the shade of the oak trees.

I soon arrive at Willow District and search for Madeleine, she's at an ATM exchanging money.

She soon finishes and I wave over to her, Madeleine looks up and comes over to me.

Today, she was wearing a blue shirt with grey sleeves, frilly lace that covered the V-neck, and an inky black heart in the center. She also wore blue jeans with the same blue vans, feathers, and black coat.

"Let's get started." I said and we walked off towards the first shops.

**Vivian's POV**

Sebastian, Ciel, and I were hiding.

Where, might you ask? In a bush, in the Willow District.

Sebastian peered through the branches, "They're off towards Yankee Candle."

I wrote that down in the notebook, next to the time.

We were stalk- I mean following Ali and Madeleine as they went around shopping for today. I had to protect Ali from something, and Sebastian and Ciel were here with me because they wanted to see Madeleine in action.

I shuddered and remembered what Ali had said to me yesterday, did she really hate me now? After all we've been through?

Sigh…maybe I shouldn't have been too clingy, maybe I should have let her make her own decisions.

But that didn't matter right now, we had Madeleine out in public, and we needed answers.

**Madeleine's POV**

"This one smells nice," I held up the Pine Needle scented candle and sniffed it again. It reminded me of Norway, my home, and the luscious forests that it had up north.

Ali took a candle with the same fragrance and also sniffed it, "You're right, it reminds me of Christmas."

I closed my eyes and giggled.

Ali looked at me, "You know, you look a lot like Sebastian when you do that."

I opened my eyes and stared at her, "Really? He giggles?"

She laughed, "Yeah, believe it or not, he's not always a stiff. And, to tell you a secret, he really loves cats."

"Well we share a trait then," I put the Pine Needle candle into my bag. "I really love cats."

I then saw something move behind Ali, a shaded man leaned slowly against the shelf that Ali had her back to. To me, he acted like he didn't notice us.

The shelf then lurched and started coming down on us. I pushed Ali aside and held the shelf us, making sure no candles could fall on us. Only the bottom candles rolled away, and so did the shaded man.

The customers and employees stared at me for a while and I felt myself blush as I put the shelf back in place and as my red-haired friend gathered all the remaining candles that had rolled away.

I swiftly left cash on the counter before getting out of the store with my new candle that reminded me of home.

Ali then came out a moment later with a few candles of her own. We then started walking towards another shop.

**Sebastian's POV**

Well that was surprising, to say at least.

Madeleine actually protected Ali from a mysterious man whose whereabouts I know nothing of. I actually saw his face and stored it away in my memory for later.

It seems that those two were heading for a candy store, we followed them and hid in another bush. Vivian wrote down the events so far and we watched from outside the store.

The shaded man came back and made a B-line to the candy store. I quickly ran out of the bush and grasped the man by his shoulders before running back to the bush with him. He squired as I blindfolded and gagged him, Vivian helped me by hitting/kicking him in his spinal cord.

I then told Vivian and Ciel to stay and watch the two as I ran back to our housing settlements.

**Ali's POV**

Ahh…I fell like just collapsing in the nearest bench and sleeping there for the night. Apparently, it was the end of the day and we were both shopped out. Madeleine had bought a shit load of candy and a few video games, with her candle from earlier. Me, I had bought half the amount of candy, a few rare colored pens, and a few candles.

I dragged my legs with my back hunched over and yawned, it sure had been a hard day.

Madeleine turned around and saw my condition, "Do you want me to carry you?"

I looked up, surprised, "W-what?"

"Don't worry," she said. "I do this with my younger brother."

She then picked me up, piggy-back style, and carried me and my luggage as if we weighed nothing. Madeleine put on that smile that she had on when we were in Yankee Candle.

Next thing I knew, we were at the crossroads. Madeleine put me down and said goodbye before walking off in her mansion's direction. I picked up my luggage and headed in my direction.

What a day.

* * *

**Woo~**

**Did another chapter~**

**Yippee~**


	9. Dream?

**Vivian's POV**

I went down an invisible path, there was nothing to guide me. The only thing around me were the colors red and black, I wasn't even sure if the ground that was under my feet was even real.

I was barefoot, and in a white dress that went all the way to my ankles and had small sleeves and frills. My black hair was all clean and straight and flowed over my shoulders.

I walked and walked until I came to a dingy circus cage, one of those cages where they keep the dangerous cats.

I peered into the cage and gasped at what I saw. It was a massive cat creature that had dark red fur, so dark that it was almost black. It had huge ears that were slightly rounded, two fangs that looked like they belonged to a saber tooth tiger that were sticking out of it's slightly long muzzle, and black stripes on her face with matching black dots over it's eyes.

It's body was slightly muscular, and had shining fur, long legs with black rings around them that had power meant for running, climbing, and digging. The paws were also huge and rounded, they also had claws that were almost the size of my hand. A white patch of her was under it's head and was also attached to it's neck. The neck itself was also really fluffy, but not fluffy enough to get lost in it's fur.

Long black stripes also dripped from it's spinal cord and went three quarters down it's body before stopping. It also had a long tail that also had black rings around it and a black tip at the end.

The tail swished once and the cat's eyes opened.

Demon eyes.

No mistaking it, the red pupil with a black iris that resembled a cat's with dark red stripes emitting from that iris.

I put my hands on the cage and curled my arms around the bars. For some reason, my face screwed up in terror and sadness. I really wanted to cry, a creature so menacing was locked up in a cage like this.

The creature really wasn't so menacing, in fact, it was beautiful. No really, if you look past the fangs and claws, it was truly beautiful.

I then did something really stupid, I let go of the bars and undid the lock. The lock fell with a clank and I pulled open the door.

The cat stood up and sat on it's haunches and stared at me with wisdom in it's eyes.

I then did something even more stupid, I actually got into the cage, sat down, and put my arms around it's neck and collapsed against it.

The cat put it's huge paws around me with it's claws sheathed and also hugged me.

I sniffed a few times before giving into sobs, I hiccupped as the cat closed it's eyes.

Suddenly, I felt the fur in my hands shrink and I felt smooth human skin. The thing that was before me then got out of the hug and looked at me.  
I nearly screamed, it was Madeleine, except that her brown eyes were now red demon eyes.

She smiled and long fangs were shown, this smile wasn't genuine, it was a sly demon smile that I saw in Sebastian most of the time.

That was then when I jolted out of bed and clutched my heart. It's beats were frantic and fluttered like a hummingbird's heart.

I calmed down and breathed steadily. Closing my eyes, I thought.

It was just a dream, Vivian Fates, just a dream.

It was just a dream.

Just a dream.

A dream.

Dream?

I opened my eyes, maybe Sebastian was right. Maybe Madeleine was what he and Ciel thought.

A demon.

* * *

**I actually had this chapter in my head all day, good thing I wrote it before I went to bed.**

**Short chapter is short.**

**With only one POV.**

**...**

**Wow.**

**...zai jian.**


	10. Phantomhive Respect

**Ciel's POV**

I stood behind Sebastian as he unblindfolded the shaded man from earlier. He was tied to a chair and gagged.

It was Midnight, our living quarters was dark and the only light source was the light bulb above us. If Ali was here, she would have said that it reminded her of some cheap crime movie.

Speaking of Ali, I missed her. Really though, I actually missed her.

Sebastian then ungagged the man. He coughed before looking up at us.

I stared down upon him and scowled. Sebastian stood in front of me and looked at him with sly eyes.

The man growled.

"Now don't be like that." Sebastian approached him.

He flinched, "You won't be getting information out of me!"

Sebastian then crouched in front of him, "Who said that we wanted information?"

The man blushed and bit his bottom lip.

Sebastian pressed on, "All we want to know is why you were following two acquaintances of ours."

The man closed his eyes and tightened his lips.

"I can sense that you really want to tell us."

The man couldn't take the pressure anymore, "All right! I'll tell you! I was ordered to follow the girl Ali, the one who was supposed to be sacrificed a few months ago. But then, I saw that other girl, and I just had this strange feeling about her. So I followed them, and finally got them in the candle store. I took my chance, I was originally going to crash the shelf onto the two and get Ali back to our headquarters. But then, that girl, she stopped the shelf just in time. I escaped and decided that I needed to keep a closer watch on her."

He finished his story and started to take deep breathes, when he finished, Sebastian stood up. Sebastian then brought his right hand up and slapped the pathetic man.

The said man went silent after the slap. Sebastian stepped aside for me and I walked up to the man.

"If you're going to kill me," the man mumbled, "then kill me with respect."

"Respect eh?" I then pulled out my old gun that I used to use all the time in London and shot him in the head.

"That's respect from a Phantomhive." I said as I turned away and put the tiny gun back in my pocket.

Sebastian smiled as I exited the door and left the man to bleed his brains out.

**Ali's POV**

I woke up at one o'clock in the morning with a bad feeling.

My first thought was if I accidentally forgot something, but then the feeling grew stronger and my previous thoughts passed. I searched my head to see if I could find anything that could match this feeling, but nothing se-

Wait.

A picture appeared in my mind, a picture of a certain person.

It was Madeleine, the first time that I ever saw her.

Something also clinged onto me, it was a vision of a frightened Vivian.

She then rushed out of bed in her pajamas and ran outside. My best friend then ran through the halls and up the stairs of our housing settlements in the dark.

The vision ended and I was left turning my thoughts in my bed. I clenched my orange bed sheets and bit my bottom lip.

Suddenly, a knock came to my door and I ran to the door. But when I opened it, Vivian stood there with the same look she had in my vision.

"Viv-?"

"Now's not the time Ali," she said and closed her left eye.

"What-?"

"I just had a horrifying dream. But I know that it wasn't a normal thing. I think…oh Ali…I think I did something completely stupid."

As she finished, I saw tears gather in the corners of her eyes and she collapsed at my doorstep sobbing.

I pulled her up, astounded, I have never seen my friend cry like this before (I'm not counting our events from a few months ago). She sniffed and looked up at me.

"I think, there's something that you need to know. It's something that Sebastian told me."

"What?"

"It's…that…Madeleine is a demon."

**BOOM! Finally! The final moment that leads up to my species! Hehahahaha!**

**Oh and something that Vivian said about my story;**

**Vivian: "I'm a bitch, it's so accurate *double thumbs up*."**

**Have fun with the next two chapters coming~**

**Todaloo~**


	11. Cartamantua

**Sebastian's POV**

I felt my spine prickle, an unnatural feeling.

I felt the city for an unnatural presence such as the one I was feeling.

There was one, somewhere on a private property.

**Madeleine's POV**

I sat up in bed at inhuman speed and clutched my head in unbearable pain. I yelled, it felt as if my head was going to split in two, or something like that.

Suddenly, I fell out of bed and ran into my closet, this time screaming. Then, I ran out of my closet with the clothes that I had on two days ago.

I ran out of my room and out of my house, I then ran past the gates and into the streets.

Then, I lost conscious.

**Vivian's POV**

"Let's go," I said after about five minutes of crying. I pulled Ali with me and we got into my car. Ali protested on the way, but I didn't make a sound until I finally pulled out of the garage and onto the dark roads.

"Please don't tell me-"

"I'm sorry Ali," I interrupted her, "but it's the truth, you're just going to have to accept it."

She then went into sobs, "I finally make a friend after our experience those few months ago, and then I find out that it's too good to be true."

I sniffed, poor Ali.

A few months ago, when I was doing some work in school, I heard a commotion in the metal sculpture and then went to go investigate it. When I finally got there, I saw Ciel standing in front of Ali. He then swung his arms in front of the hooded girls and blood gushed out of them as they fell to the ground. Ciel then turned to Ali as she also collapsed and a thin trail of blood trailed behind her on the metal dragon statue.

I ran over to her and pushed past Ciel, I propped Ali up on one of my knees and felt the stab wound in her back. With some extra effort, I put Ali over one shoulder and brought myself to my feet. Ali was kind-of heavy, but yet I was able to carry her all the way to the door until I collapsed.

Then, Sebastian stood over me.

I almost crashed into the car right next to me, maybe I should wait to finish the story.

But then, I noticed that there weren't any cars on the road.

Instead, it was a dark figure, but when I looked back it wasn't there.

So I stopped the middle of the road and got out, there was another dark figure ten yards away from us. Ali also got out of the car and stared at the figure.

"What are you doing in the middle of the fucking road at this hour?" I screamed at the figure. It didn't respond.

Ali took a step forward.

Then, Ciel and Sebastian appeared behind us. "Ali! Don't go over to her!" yelled Sebastian.

"Her?" I turned to them and then the figure.

Just then, the figure didn't look so dark anymore. I gasped.

It was Madeleine.

Her head was bowed and she wore the same clothes as she did the first time we saw her, I couldn't see her face.

She shuddered and her mouth twitched Madeleine looked like she was struggling between thoughts.

"Madeleine!' screamed Ali.

Sebastian strode past us and walked over to Madeleine, he stopped when he was half the distance between us and Madeleine.

"I knew something was wrong when I first saw you." he began. "I sought you out for a while, and every second, the feeling grew stronger.

"And yet, here you stand, one of the most powerful beings in history, supposed to be dead. But how did you do it? How did you escape death? Ah yes, that void under the crumbling mansion. Instead of coming out in one piece, you developed another personality, another story.

"Since your true self has been awakened by one of our friends here, it seems both personalities are struggling for control. But which one will win? I'm dying to find out."

He finished with a cold laugh.

Suddenly, Madeleine looked up, she had her eyes closed. She brushed back her hair and finally opened her eyes.

What we saw, were metallic red demon eyes, they flickered to the true demon eyes for a few seconds before going back to red. After a few more changes between red and true demon, they stayed at the true demons.

The eyes glared and her mouth smiled slyly, inside were sharp canines. Madeleine brought her right hand up and stared at it before looking at us.

"Yes, yes, pleasure to meet you. Madeleine Veronica Fowler is just a story now, I would like you all to meet the real me.

"My name is Cartamantua, The Red Demon."

* * *

**FU-**

**I think I'm either halfway or one third done now.**

**Explanations in the next chapter, so everything is clear about Madeleine/Cartamantua. OH! And a fight scene with Sebastian and Cartamantua!**


	12. The Red Demon

Cartamantua then lunged forward.

Sebastian stood his ground, "Get back!"

Ciel took the girl behind Vivian's car and they watched what would happen next.

Sebastian also lunged and brought his right leg up to kick Cartamantua in the chest. She dodged and she raked her nails across his face.

Grunting, Sebastian then brought his right leg around once again and aimed for Cartamantua's chest, she got hit and flew into the air. Cartamantua then air-rolled and flung herself back at Sebastian.

He then flung himself to the right to let the female demon crash into the road, she crashed, but when the dust settled, Cartamantua came out with her nails elongated. They were half as long as her body.

She then brought herself out and flung back at Sebastian with her nails in front of her in and X shape. Sebastian wasn't fast enough, his chest area got cut into ribbons and blood gushed out. He had a horrified face on as blood also came out of his mouth.

"Enjoy," Cartamantua landed on her feet and licked her right nails of Sebastian's blood. "My nails are demon weapons, they can kill humans and demons alike."

She let out a satisfied purr and squinted her eyes like a cat.

"SEBASTIAN!" yelled Vivian in horror.

The black demon then grunted in pain and sat up slowly, wincing.

Cartamantua lunged again.

But this time, Ciel stood over his butler and brought his arms up in an X shape. When Cartamantua was about to ram into them, she crashed into a navy blue force field.

Ciel grunted in pain as Cartamantua started to attack the force field.

Ali and Vivian then sneaked past the red demon went behind Ciel, they then helped Sebastian to his feet.

Cartamantua backed away and puffed deep breathes, even after coming back from the dead, her health was still the same. In other words, her lungs weren't in tip-top shape.

Ciel dropped the barrier and helped the girls to Vivian's car just as Cartamantua fell down and started to wheeze. Ali looked at the pitiful state that the red demon was in and sniffed.

"Let's go! Ali! That's not Madeleine anymore!" Ciel gestured to her.

With one final look at Cartamantua, Ali got into the car and Vivian drove away.

**Ali's POV**

Later, we were in Ciel and Sebastian's living quarters. Vivian had just finished putting ointment and bandages on Sebastian and Ciel was holding me as we sat on the couch.

Sebastian now sat on the couch across from us with Vivian propping him up, he breathed deeply before gazing at us.

"I have some information that needs to be shown with everyone," he said before leaning forward.

"First, The Red Demon is a title given to Cartamantua, a demon who was once human, for-"

"Wait." said Ciel. "What do you mean she was once a human?"

"I mean that she was once a human." Sebastian continued, "She really did live in Norway, she did have kind parents, she was rich, and she was an heiress. But, none of us demons know how she became a demon, the only way to find an answer to that is to ask her.

"Moving on, The Red Demon was a title given to Cartamantua due to her likeness to red and her favor to bloodshed on the battlefield.

"Second, Cartamantua has many abilities, one of her abilities is that she can cause feelings of discord inside a group of close-knit friends. That explains the distrust that we've been having and Ali's rebellious attitude."

I thought for a moment, so that's why those three were acting weird and why I was always angsty around them.

Sebastian continued, "Third, Cartamantua's demon spirit is a rare kind. Her demon spirit is supposed to be a cat creature, a mix of cats.

"Fourth, we don't know what Cartamantua's hex symbol is, that's another question we're going to have to ask her.

"Fifth, due to her demon spirit, I have reason to believe that her elongated nails are one of her special talents. Those nails are also dangerous! I almost died, so that proves that they are demon weapons like she said earlier.

"Sixth, she died about a few days ago, I believe. If she hasn't wasted away, then that means that she was only somewhere between a few seconds to a day dead.

"Seventh, I actually do believe that Madeleine is still alive. You see, I think that the body is still fighting over which personality rightfully owns the body."

At this, I stood up, "But Madeleine owns the rights to her body! She was born in it and was revived in it! She deserves it!"

Ciel bowed his head, "Yes, but you have to remember who else is fighting for those rights."

I sat back down, I knew who she was fighting against. A demon who might be even more powerful than Sebastian. But yet, Madeleine was a kind soul who had so much potential. Maybe there was a chance.

"And finally," Sebastian started to finish, "I also have reason to believe that the organization from a few months ago are also going to want Cartamantua."

* * *

**Yay!**

**Another chapter!**

**This explains MANY things, so please pay attention!**

**Enjoy~**

**Oh, and Vivian, I don't think that you're a bitch, I really think that you are a kind person who would save my ass.**


	13. END OF ACT I START ACT II

**END OF ACT I START ACT II**

****_Thank you for all of the support so far!_

_The Red Demon is one of my most favored stories thus far! It's the second most popular this month!_

_I would also like to thank my two friends Alexandra Parris and Vivian Nevils! Please see them as Ali Camile and Vivian Fates here on and as lilacclouds569 and VivianLuvsSebastian on deviantart!_

_Now, for next time on The Red Demon._

_The group then finds trouble as Cartamantua runs from the mysterious group that wanted Ali a few months ago as they set traps and load guns with darts and charge-up tazers for the task. The past then reveals itself as slowly as can be, and as painfully as it can be._

_Tears and blood will shed._

_But whose?_

_And will they save Cartamantua, or return her to her final resting place?_

_Find out in part two! The Butler!_

_-MVFBattleEevee (Madeleine Veronica Fowler)_


	14. At Risk

**The Demon at Dawn, At Risk**

Cartamantua raced through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. People with hoods covering their hoods were right behind her as she gave chase.

Then suddenly, she lost her footing and slipped on a wet tree branch. Cartamantua fell to the earth while crashing into other branches from various trees. She finally fell against the forest floor and grunted in pain as she tried to move.

The female demon opened her eyes to find the hooded people standing around her.

"Finally it's here!" said one excitedly.

The others also murmured in excitement.

"The Red Miracle is here!" they all cried at different times.

"Just like the omen said!" the first to speak rose his voice. "The flower escapes with the demons and the knight while the Red Miracle comes to be! As the dust settles, the Red Miracle makes one last stand and is relished by the world in different hands!"

The others cheered in excitement.

Cartamantua then gained the strength to sit up and propped herself up with her right arm.

The hooded man then pointed to her and spoke, "You will be cherished by our Necromancers, please come!"

Cartamantua glared, "No…I need to be myself."

She then sat up all the way and hunched her back, wheezing.

Silence enclosed the clearing before the hooded man spoke again.

"Then there is no choice, you must know our beliefs. Come, demon."

Cartamantua fainted before other hooded figures swooped down upon her and wrapped her up in chains.

**Ali's POV**

"Oh and one more thing," said Sebastian as he stood up. "Cartamantua's body is still weak, if she exerts the pressure too much, she might die."

* * *

**Whee~**

**Why do I always feel like typing these after a chapter?~**

**Anyway, I'm so bored, and I don't want to do my art homework~**

**Review and enjoy~**


	15. Finding

**The Butler In the Morning, Finding**

**Vivian's POV**

Later, I removed Sebastian's bandages and went back into the living room with him on my tail. I saw Ali looking inside of the fridge for something to eat. Speaking of food, I was kind of hungry myself.

The stomach growled in response to my thoughts, I blushed. Sebastian then brushed past me and started to make something in the kitchen, he shooed away Ali and she went back to the couch with Ciel.

I went with her and waited for Sebastian to finish cooking. Wonderful scents drifted from the kitchen the more we waited patiently. A few minutes later, my Sebastian came out of the kitchen holding two plates stacked with Italian pizza.

My mouth watered, what time was it? How long have I gone without food? Too long. I ran up and grabbed one of the plates and started to wolf it down. Ali stared at me for a moment before taking the other plate to share with Ciel. I don't even know how she gets him to eat food when he's also a demon.

When I finished, I saw that Sebastian was sitting next to me, I put down my plate and also waited. Ali finished eating and I spied Ciel put down his slice of pizza with only a tiny bite showing on it. We all looked at Sebastian.

He then cleared his throat, "Well then, I suggest we make a plan, to find Cartamantua. We have to remember that she's probably not in the city anymore, she's most likely in the woods or back at the private property. Demons are known to run-off by themselves or with another for company. I don't know if Cartamantua is going to want to find any prey to snatch or claim, but in her condition, there is a really small chance."

He went on and on for a while, and I zoned out. After what seemed to be about five minutes, Sebastian started to snap his fingers in my face.

I blinked a few times and he stopped. Sebastian smirked.

"Weren't you paying attention?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Good, because we're leaving now." Sebastian then stood up and walked to the hallway, Ciel followed him.

I turned to Ali and whispered, "What's the plan?"

Ali rolled her eyes, "We're going to track Madeleine with Ciel and Sebastian's demon pattern skills."

"Stop calling Cartamantua Madeleine," I said softly, "they are not the same."

Ali nodded sadly before standing up and also going into the hallway. I sat there for a few moments before following her.

**Sebastian's POV**

I walked with the others behind me, everything was a little slow, I could sense Cartamantua, but barley. Cartamantua was either out of the city or underground, but I decided to follow the pathway that led us to a cryptic dungeon entrance that was strikingly familiar.

Aw, I remember now. It was the entrance to the gang that we met a few months ago. It was supposed to be quiet by now, but I could feel the buzz of excitement.

Ciel tensed beside me and I smirked, he was still in practice of being a demon.

I swiftly broke apart the wooden doors and metal bars and strode inside. Ali tried to get past me, probably eager to see Madeleine, but I put her behind me and let Ciel hold her hand.

We walked down the long and dark hallway made of bricks as it slowly went down into the earth. Cartamantua's aura was still weak, but I could sense it better as we went farther and farther underground.

I stopped a few yards away from a bright fire-lit room and turned around to the rest of the group.

"Now listen," I started, "Cartamantua has the ability to spread feelings of discord between close friends, so I need everyone to remember that we are all friends, no matter what. If even one of us breaks the connection, then we could fall deeper into those feelings."

Ali shifted guiltily and looked up at me and nodded, the rest followed her.

I giggled and turned back around, but before we even reached the door-

"Hey! What are you four doing here?"

* * *

**Woosh_CLIFFHANGER!**

**I apologize for not updating sooner! I just needed some time off for this story and to think about other stuff. **

**Anyway! Enjoy~**


	16. Playing Games

**The Butler, at Mid Morning, Playing Games**

**Vivian's POV**

Oh great, now what?

We turned around to find a girl who looked to be about somewhere between the ages of thirteen and fifteen standing a long distance behind us. She was holding a lantern that gave-off a blue light and it made eerie shadows.

"I said," she started again, "what are you-"

She didn't finish, Sebastian lunged forward and thrust his right arm out and aimed his hand at her guts. The girl jumped up and slammed down on his arm with maximum force. Sebastian grunted in pain as she pulled away from him and punched him with unnatural speed. A crack was heard and Sebastian stepped back holding his face as if it were going to fall off.

"Hm," she huffed, "if you're not going to answer, than just leave me alone."

The mysterious girl then swung her blue lantern around her arm and then went past us and into the deeper parts of the cavern.

What the flip?

And then I noticed that she was wearing high heels and silver glasses.

I went up to her before she could wander any further, "Hey? Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

She turned around with one of her eyebrows raised, "Hm, I think so, we met about a few months ago? Yeah, it's really hard for me to remember so many mortal faces these days."

Ah, now I remember. She came after Sebastian and Ciel brought us to the hospital for Ali. Ali wounded up getting somewhere between thirty and fifty stitches on her back, thankfully the cut didn't cut into her spinal cord or anywhere near it.

I was sitting with the two demons outside of Ali's room when she came. She was looking for a soul to reap she said. I didn't believe her at first, but then Sebastian stood up and glared while she glared back at him. She then went to the ICU section while unsheathing a ballpoint pen from a black leather cover.

Sebastian then told me that the strange girl was a Grim Reaper. At this I was like 'what?' but then, today was like 'what!', so I just had to accept it.  
Pretty soon, he was explaining away about the Grim Reapers and that he and Ciel were demons, also the fact that angels also existed. He kept on talking to me and I listened intently, too intently. I didn't realize that me and Sebastian's faces were getting closer to one another. Then, he stopped talking and looked at me in awe, our faces were only an inch apart.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he kissed me softly on the lips.

I blushed at the memory, but it was time to go back to the present.

"Anyway," she adjusted her glasses, "my name is Inheritance. I'm the first female Grim Reaper to ever reap souls."

She said the last sentence proudly.

Before I could even ask, Inheritance walked deeper into the tunnel.

She wore an airy black short cloak with gold speckles and feathers imprinted on it. A black top with vine-like patterns, a leopard skirt with frills, silver leggings, black high heels, and her silver glasses.

Her hair was dirty blonde with brown streaks in it, but her eyes were all electric green with yellow rings. She wore an expressionless face that held hints of smile all over it.

Inheritance walked on, unsheathing a ballpoint pen from a black leather cover.

**Ali's POV**

So, that was a little awkward.

Anyway, Sebastian recovered fairly, except that he now had dried blood all over his face and clothes.

We went farther and farther down the tunnel until we came to bright torches and chanting from a lively group. Sebastian swung his arm and all the lights went out, the room went silent with whispers as we snuck around them and into another tunnel.

This tunnel was different. First, let's say it's made out of unique material. Second, that material needs calcium to stay strong. Third and final, it represents the catacombs of France.

The tunnel was made of human bones.

I shivered and felt Ciel put his arm around me, we walked on. The bones swirled in patterns that would have been pretty if it weren't for the fact that they were bones. Inside of every swirl was a human skull, the depths of it's eye sockets echoed in darkness. It even had chandeliers that were made of spines and more human skulls with ribcages and pelvises. The male and female pelvises went in boy-girl order to follow a certain pattern.

Yippee.

I heard something move behind us and I wiped around to face it. My friends followed me.

But there was nothing in the blackness.

And then, Sebastian thrust a lantern out in front of us and the tunnel was bathed in light.

Skeletons, fully complete skeletons, were right behind us, frozen in time. Mouths agape, limbs in angles that would suggest that they were coming towards us.

Sebastian then swung around and we followed to see…

…more skeletons, right in our faces.

* * *

**Yippee**

**Does anyone want a quiz?**

**1.) Where is Madeleine from?**

**2.) What is Cartamantua's nickname?**

**3.) How long ago was the event with the shady group?**

**4.) What animal spirit belongs to Cartamantua?**

**5.) Does Ciel have demon powers?**

**6.) Where are the catacombs in France?**

**7.) What did Sebastian cook for Vivian and Ali?**

**8.) What are all the characters' full names?**

**9.) Where is the metal dragon, in the sculpture garden, from?**

**10.) What did Madeleine buy in the shopping district that reminded her of home?**

**(whoever can answer most of the questions correctly first is the winner and gets cupcakes from Pinkie Pie)**

**Review before faving or following.**


	17. Recollecting

**The Demon at Noon, Recollecting**

Think about it.

If you could turn back time and undo your mistakes.

This is the story of a maiden from Norway, a maiden named Madeleine Veronica Fowler.

"Hello father!" a small girl by the age of five greeted her father as he walked through the front gates. The man was about forty with dark brown hair and freshly shaven whiskers on his face. He had brown eyes and was wearing a suite with an orange tie.

This was Robert Christen Fowler, a famous architect of Oslo, Norway who had an office in Houston, Texas called ZK Building Designer.

He went over to his daughter with a shining smile on his face, "Hey! Madeleine! Did you slay any dragons today?"

The tiny girl laughed, "Yeah! I rode a unicorn and the fairies guided me to the dragon's lair!"

Robert laughed with her, "Nice job! Do you want me to read some more Le Morte D'Arthur tonight?"

"Yeah!" Madeleine jumped up in the air.

Madeleine was only three feet tall and had short golden brown hair that only went as far as her shoulders, bangs that covered her eyebrows, and light brown eyes. She wore a red skirt with a pink long-sleeved shirt with a picture of a kitten on it with white leggings and red clip-on shoes.

"Why don't you go play outside for a few more minutes while I put away my things?" he asked as he brought-up his briefcase and scrolls of paper that held blueprints for buildings that he had done, was doing, or was planning to do.

Madeleine nodded and ran outside the double rosewood doors and into the meadow that was covered with wildflowers. She tumbled into the flowerbed and sat up giggling with her hair astray with some flower petals in it.

The little girl started to lay on her stomach in the flowers and looked among the stems as if she was looking into a forest.

After a few minutes, the flowers in front of her were stomped by expensive black shoes. Madeleine looked up startled at a tall, thin, bald man with large black eyebrows, and an evil smirk. He was wearing a black suite with an expensive black coat that was buttoned-up all the way.

He leaned into her, "So, what is your name, young lady?"

Madeleine tilted her head to the left with a questioning look, "My name is-"

Suddenly, Robert appeared by Madeleine's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get inside, "he said to her and Madeleine nodded once before running back to the castle/mansion that her family owned in Oslo.

Later that night, after Robert had finished telling Madeleine more of the story book.

"Hey daddy?" she asked as he tucked her into bed.

"Yes?"

"Who was that man?"

Robert sighed, "He was a stranger, a very bad stranger."

"Oh, I promise not to talk nor approach him ever again." Madeleine promised.

"Good," he sighed. "If you ever see him again, then call for help or go to the nearest helpful person. I mean the police, the hospital, friends, family, or home."

"Okay." she yawned and turned to her side in bed. Robert then placed a kiss onto her head and exited with a soft goodnight.

Five years later, Madeleine was ten and now had a little brother named Allessandro Knight Fowler who was four. Her hair was slightly longer and now had streaks of red running through it.

Madeleine was looking over her marble balcony, except that she was sitting on the stone railing while swinging her legs.

"Madeleine!" her mother called from downstairs. "Come down for your dessert!"

"Okay!" she called back and swung herself back into her room and flung herself down the stairs.

She set herself down at the table as her mother, Lucy (Ann)Carticello Fowler, put a slice of kjottkake in front of her. Soon, her brother and father also came downstairs and began to eat as Lucy sat down with them and ate the sweet also.

Soon, a knock was heard at the door and Robert went to answer it.

Madeleine peeked at the door and saw the same man from five years ago at the door.

Four years later, Madeleine had moved her bangs over to the right side of her face and her hair had taken the three hairs colors of red, brown, and blonde. She was a lot taller now, about five feet and four inches, and now had dark brown eyes that resembled chocolate.

Madeleine was walking home from the store with a bag of her favorite foods in her arms.

"I wish I had a cat," she said to herself. "A big and fluffy cat or a nice and friendly kitten."

Madeleine had loved cats for her entire life. When she was little, there was a short-haired grey tabby cat named Simon in her house. Even though the cat was evil, deranged, twisted, angry, and possibly mad, she had loved the cat (no matter how many times he had scratched her). Unfortunately, he had died by the age of fourteen by some type of illness that had messed with his windpipe.

She continued home, on her way, Madeleine saw someone that she had been trying to forget for years. After all those nightmares, even the dark images, he could never be erased.

The balding man in black.

He looked at her, right into her soul.

She felt the cold gaze of the man and then she took a detour. Madeleine went down a main street and went inside a book store. She came thirty minutes later with five new books in a new bag and started walking back to her home.

As she came to the front gates of the castle/mansion, she saw the balding man walk towards her front door.

Madeleine quickly set her bags down at one of the benches in the miniature garden that was in the front. She then ran up to the man and tackled him from behind.

But suddenly, she forgot to notice a long black rod in his hand.

He pressed the top of it and blue lightning appeared around them and they were gone in a second.

Madeleine fell to the concrete floor with a loud thud, she grunted in pain as pain enclosed her and she fell unconscious in pain.

The man chuckled and brought out a small black leather case from his expensive black coat. He opened the case and brought-out a syringe with evil black liquid inside.

"Finally, after nine years," he began quietly, all of his life's work leading up to this moment. "I get to create the most powerful creature on the planet."

He steadied the instrument, "Nine years ago, I finally found the most powerful person on the planet, I was surprised to see that it was a tiny girl. But yet, I saw the potential that was within her, and here she is."

The man then lifted up her arm and found a spot for the syringe to enter. "Now, I get to make a demon."

He plunged it into her arm, "A red demon."

Months later, there were rumors saying that a bloodthirsty creature that resembled a giant prehistoric cat. It killed many all over the globe, although none knew where or how the cat attacked.

But they knew one thing.

The cat never attacked two places.

Norway and Texas.

Sometime later, many Grim Reapers hunted her and then finally killed her. But not after having nearly half their number killed.

And yet, they weren't counting on a rare event.

The lunar eclipse.

She came back to life in only a few minutes time in Houston, Texas. The demon awoke inside of Madeleine's room on the private property and fell unconscious.

That was then, when Madeleine took consciousness.

* * *

**Yeah, new chapter.**

**Anyway, no one has answered any of the questions on the quiz nor has review in a long time.**

**I need people to send me feedback!**

**Anyway, enjoy~**


	18. Saving Lives

**The Butler at Afternoon, Saving Lives**

Ali screamed.

Then Vivian screamed.

And finally Ciel screamed.

Everyone raced down the hallway, past the full skeletons, with Sebastian right behind them. The lantern swung madly, making the shadows represent nightmarish beasts that were bloodthirsty.

They heard creaking and clanking that meant that the skeletons were chasing after them. Even without vocal cords, the skeletons could make an ear-splitting sound that sounded like an inhuman wail.

The four kept on running down the hallway until they ran into a bony door that looked way too thin for a human to fit into. Sebastian turned around and saw that the dead were only three yards away.

"Look at them!" the black demon commanded. "Look at them! They don't move if you have your eyes on them!"

The other three turned around to look at them.

"These are the never resting souls, humans who have returned from the dead by force to reap other souls." Sebastian continued. "They are in the same line as corpses brought back from the dead without a soul. But these are brought back from the dead by Necromancers, the Necromancer who would bring back the soul without knowing who it would be."

"But the bodies," started Vivian in shock. "These are just skeletons! Moving without muscle!"

Sebastian just sighed, "Yes, that is a major cut-back, despite the fact the Necromancer would have never knew the tormented soul that was pulled from the underworld."

They stared at them for a few moments.

"But we have to move!" Ali fretted.

Sebastian turned back to the door for a moment before turning back to the others.

"Here's the plan," he started. "You all are going to have to look at them while I try and open this door wide enough for us to escape."

The three nodded.

Sebastian then turned back to the thin door and inspected it before put both of his hands inside of the door's crack and pushed. Bones snapped and stone crumbled as the demon's super strength made a medium sized hole between the door and the wall.

He turned back to the three, "Get in! Now!"

The said three then quickly turned around and scrambled into the hole while Sebastian never turned his back on the skeletons as he went into the hole as well. Ciel then quickly placed his hand over the hole, a navy blue waterfall then appeared and filled in the hole with navy blue light that then hardened into stone.

The sound of bones hit the now hardened wall and wails echoed from the other side. Ali and Vivian shivered in fright at what they heard before returning to the two demons.

The four then turned to face the room to find a huge furry life form in the middle of the room chained. It had fur so red that it almost looked black, deep black stripes, white fur under it, a long tail, and fangs that looked like it belonged on a saber-tooth tiger.

It panted heavily, with it's eyes closed, on it's left side.

Vivian then approached it with shock on her face.

Sebastian then tried to approach her, "Vivian, get away."

"But," the black haired girl started, "this is the cat from my dream. The cat that turned into-"

Suddenly, the cat opened it's eyes and shot onto it's paws. The chains rattled as it then lunged forward, towards Vivian.

**Ali's POV**

Time slowed as I watched the cat creature lunge for my best friend.

Vivian Fates.

The only friend that was always by my side.

We met when we were only three at our daycare. Even at that age, I can still remember a pinky swear that we made on that same day. When it was time for me to leave with my mom, I didn't want too, instead I wanted to stay with Vivian. We promised that we would never be apart, no matter what.

Ever since that day, we would always go to the same school, the same neighborhood, the same place, as if we were twins. Of course we had the usual arguments, the rivalry, but we always came back together in the end and settled our differences.

We also made other friends, whenever something separated us for either a short or a long period of time, we would switch to our other friends for a while. But we would never leave them in the dark, no, instead we all had lunch together at this very long table that was always outside and under a large oak tree. We would all joke around and swap stories about what was going on.

But sadly, our Golden Age didn't last long.

That was then the day, when five of my selected friends, nearly killed me.

I trusted them, trusted them so much, that it killed part of my soul.

These were five of my friends who were always the star guests at some of our parties, the friends who would always beat-up the bullies, the ones who were there when I cried, and the friends that were always there for everything.

My soul nearly died that day.

But then it was saved.

By no other than Ciel Phantomhive.

The Vivian rescued me, she saved me.

Vivian Fates.

My savior.

My most trusted.

My best friend.

You are my life.

And now it's time for me to save yours'.

I lunged forward.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been getting any feedback for a long time so that has been killing my endurance.**

**FEED ME FAVORITES AND REVIEWS!**

**Anyway, I also wrote another chapter today, so two chapters in one day! Huzzah!**

**Enjoy~**


	19. Living Another Day

**The Demon at Evening, Living Another Day**

**?'s POV**

The sound of human voices, the scent of both human and demon, the sensation of the hunt.

It was all too much.

I just had too.

The delicious scents, the strong bodies, with the warmth of pulsing throats.

Hungry.

So hungry.

I NEED TO EAT.

**Madeleine's POV**

Darkness.

Just like before.

I'm surrounded by darkness again, floating in it, drifting through it.

This was the second time it has happened. I thought I was dreaming the first time, but then here I am again. This darkness doesn't scare me, but what hides in the dark does.

In order to protect myself, I curled myself into a ball and just drifted. I remember reading something in a shark book once, in order to not attract any attention to sharks, curl yourself into a ball.

This darkness actually reminded me of how lonely I truly was. I had made friends over the years, but most of them would leave me or betray me. This caused me to put protective barriers all around me. In the end, I thought I had turned Bi-Polar, but I had actually acquired five personalities.

Five faces.

One is calm and serious.

One is angry and happy.

One is sad and worthless.

One is happy and cheerful.

One is insane and scary.

Even thought they are all polar opposites, they still have one thing that connects them all no matter what.

Kindness.

I was never short on kindness, even if I was feeling angsty.

But it was also parts of my family that would not show me this.

Some of my cousins never gave me time or wanted to be with me, or my family never saw the real me.

I loved them, no matter how much I cried at the latest reunions.

I have cried so much up to this point, so much that I think that there are very little tears to cry. Even when I do cry, only a tiny stream of tears come or my eyes water slightly, or my left eye cries.

Suddenly, I felt something warm and wet slide down the sides of my face. My eyes opened slowly in the darkness, but I could still see the sparkling tears.

At that time, the darkness gave way to light.

**Vivian, Ciel, and Sebastian's POV**

The sight of Ali charging in front of Vivian brought the three to realization. They started to charge forward.

**Ali's POV**

The beast was less then a foot away from me when I was fully in front of Vivian. It didn't realize the change of person, only the fact that there was a human in front of it.

This close-up, I could see that it had a little more fur around it's neck, large black claws that were attached to it's matching huge paws, two black dots over it's eyes, a slightly long muzzle, and a long spine.

What really gave me the chills was that it had the eyes of a demon.

It drew closer to me, I spread my arms in front of me, waiting for death to finally take me away.

What I wasn't expecting was for the cat creature to change shape. Especially not a human shape.

Next thing I knew, Madeleine crashed into me. I caught her and she slumped into the embrace.

I then noticed that she was wearing different clothing. She was wearing a shirt under a deep blue Danskin hoodie, deep blue jeans tucked into knee-high combat boots with bronze buckles, and she didn't have her usual feather in her side bangs or brown bandana around her right wrists.

Madeleine had her eyes closed, and her breathing was even, indicating that she was asleep.

Ciel, Vivian, and Sebastian then rushed forward to find the sleeping teen looking ever so innocent.

A strange feeling then went through me, it made her shiver.

I then turned to Sebastian, "What was that?"

Sebastian nodded to Madeleine, "That must have been Cartamantua's feelings of discord running a clean line. Cartamantua's discord has now disappeared."

Vivian then looked at her curiously with soft eyes, as if she had now forgiven my sorry friend.

Ciel also looked at her, the emotion on his face said three words.

What happens next?

* * *

**Hey yall.**

**Just finished uploading stuffs. Now, only got about at least three chapters left, so don't go anywhere yet!**

**Love to people who are reading this, k?**

**Enjoy~**


	20. Realizing Mistakes

**The Butler at Dusk, Realizing Mistakes**

**Sebastian's POV**

I then found a trapdoor that was under the spot where the giant cat creature (otherwise known as Cartamantua's demon spirit) and then proceeded to open it.

On the other side of the room, I saw that Madeleine was starting to wake up.

She blinked a few times, "What happened? And why do I smell fudge?"

Vivian put her arm over the younger one's shoulders, "Let's just say that it's a long story. A VERY long story."

Madeleine shook her head and blinked a few more times, "Okay."

I went back to the trapdoor and opened it skyward (when I say that, I mean the ceiling). The others then came to my side and peered down into the inky blackness, the light from the room actually illuminated the hole to show stone stairs that lead deeper down.

Vivian was the first one to step down, she then took another step and then three more. She looked up at us, "I think it's safe for now, we should keep going now."

I nodded to everyone else and we all went down together, into the darkness.

**Vivian's POV**

We continued down the dark staircase. I was expecting to see some person come up and scream "intruders". But so far, nothing.

It was strange, a person you thought was your enemy was actually invaded by a demon or something and had used your emotions. No, it was sick.

I really wanted to punch Madeleine in the gut and kick at her while she laid down on the ground, moaning in pain. But I knew better, that wasn't her doing all the evil stuff, it was Cartamantua, the evil cat creature demon who was supposedly more powerful than my Sebastian.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face Madeleine, we were the only two in the back.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She looked over to Sebastian, Ciel, and Ali who had also turned around, "I need to tie my shoes, please go on ahead."

"You don't have shoes, or laces." I narrowed my eyes, what was this chick doing?

She huffed and closed her eyes, "I have invisible laces, I am filthy rich after all."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

The three then went back down the stairs which left me and little miss sunshine here.

My mood then changed from annoyance to surprise as I then looked down at her. Her left hand was clasped onto her right elbow and she was looking downwards to the right.

"Listen," Madeleine started. "I know that you don't like me, it's because of her, isn't it?"

I blinked, "Ali? No, I'm don't-"

"I'm not talking about Ali," she interrupted me, "I'm talking about Cartamantua."

Wait.

WHAT?!

"How…how did you know?!" I was freaked out, she knew about The Red Demon?!

Madeleine just sighed and closed her eyes, "Yes, I know about The Red Demon. My consciousness was actually slightly awake and I saw everything. The road with you guys standing in front of me, Sebastian's chest shredded into ribbons, the hooded guys-"

I then grasped her shoulders, "The hooded guys?! You mean the…the…"

Madeleine opened her eyes, "Yes, the crusaders who think that they can change the world; The Armageddon."

The Armageddon.

That was the group who had tried to kill Ali, they came back to the hospital that day to try and take her life away again, but Sebastian and Ciel were there to stop them. They ridded the room or their evil and a few more nights of keeping watch of my best friend, we went back home.

It didn't stop there, even our homes were a mess. The rooms were coated with the blood of our families who had bleed dry just for their amusement. In Ali's house, there was a picture of a flower set on the wall in her room. In my room, there was a picture of a sword on my wall just over my bed.  
Sebastian and Ciel then put us in luxury apartments and no one dared attacked us.

Until now.

They had used an innocent girl from Norway who had just died to try and bring us to our knees again. They had nearly killed Sebastian with their evil plan, they had almost killed me and Ali with Cartamantua's beast about to tear our throats out.

The thought of this made me angry, so angry.

Madeleine then put her hands on top of mine and I looked up. Her face held a mix of emotions. She was scared all right, of me, but she stood still and calm as if she saw this everyday. But there was something behind all of the other swimming emotions as well.

It was hope and reassurance.

That made me stop shaking and let Madeleine put my hands down.

"Stop beating yourself up." she said with ice cold steel in her voice. "Anger gets you no where, you need to think and put all the pieces together before you act."

I sighed and also closed my eyes, her habits are rubbing off of me.

"Good," she then smiled at me as if she had just aged ten years.

Suddenly, I heard the tap of high heels down the step and so I turned to look up with Madeleine.

There, Inheritance stood with rumpled hair and a crazy smile on her face while she held a black ballpoint pen.

"There," she started. "…I need to make way now, more to come-" she then looked at Madeleine and smiled.

Madeleine smiled back.

Inheritance then rushed forward and poked Madeleine's forehead, "Hey cuzz!"

"Hi Natalia!" she met Inheritance's finger.

Inheritance = Natalia

What?

**Madeleine's POV**

Wow, my cousin was here!

"WHAT?!" oh wait, Vivian was still here.

We both turned to look at the girl with the raven black hair, she looked like she was about to pass-out.

Me and Natalie put our arms to our shoulders and looked at her.

"Oh yeah," I started. "Vivian, this is my cousin, Natalia Kian. She's fifteen, only a year older than me, even though I'm taller."

Natalia laughed and looked over at me, "I still can't believe that."

"But, aren't you Inheritance?" Vivian pointed at Natalia.

"Oh, that's just a nickname." she said.

"Aren't you still a Grim Reaper?"

"Yeah?"

Awkward silence…

"Hey Madeleine," she looked back at me. "I gotta go, more souls to reap tonight and all."

"Of course." I let her go down the stairs and into the blackness.

Vivian turned to look at me.

I sighed, "Natalia's half of the family that isn't related to the Fowler family is full of Grim reapers. So she then got accepted into the Academy. Oh, and for the record, since she's a Grim reaper, I know all about Demons, Angels, and about Ciel and Sebastian. So please don't try and hide anything from me anymore."

I then took her arm and led her down the stairs to the other three who were waiting for us.

"What took so long?" complained Ali. "We've been waiting for years!"

I laughed, "Oh nothing, just getting acquainted with my cousin and Vivian."

**Ali's POV**

Just as Inheritance passes us, what do I see? I see Madeleine smiling while leading a crazy Vivian down the stairs.

We then continued onward and into the darkness. A slow chanting was getting louder and louder the deeper we got. I swear that I could hear panting behind me. Was it Madeleine? I remembered Sebastian's words; Cartamantua's body is still weak, if she exerts the pressure too much, she might die.

That scared me, if Cartamantua died, then what happens to Madeleine?

The chanting got louder and faster. I swear that it was rattling my eardrums.

We then stopped walking down the stairs and finally touched the floor where it opened up to a huge chamber the size of a ballroom and was lit with torches. There were black stone double doors with matching black iron handles on them.

We kept on walking towards the doors where the chanting was coming from, Sebastian and Ciel were standing straight and looking ready to kill, I also spotted Vivian looking the same way.

Sebastian then stepped forward in front of us and raised his left hand and curled it into a fist.

He knocked, a knock that could have sent an elephant flying all the way across five football fields.

He then knocked again.

Third knock.

Fourth Knock.

And finally, the fifth knock.

The doors opened.

* * *

**WOOSH!**

**Apologies for late late chapter!**

**This chapter is a long one and so is the next one and the last one!**

**Two more to go guys, here's my progress:**

**Next chapter = 25-33% done**

**Last chapter = 0% done**


	21. Says Hello and Goodbye

**The Demon at Night, Says Hello and Goodbye**

The doors opened to reveal the whole The Armageddon group in their cloaks. About ten of them in front wore silver medallions and then about five of them wore gold ones. But at the way back stood a stone stage that looked neatly polished with black painted onto it was a giant dimmed gold throne.

And in that throne was a lady with a head just like Marilyn Monroe but with a black line that jagged down the left side of the head and went through her emerald green eye and stopped just before it reached her nose. She wore a black dress made of real animal fur that was strapless, went far past the floor and had way too much cleavage. Her legs had fishnet tights and also had dark green heels on her feet. To finish it off, she had black gloves that went up to her pits and were also made with animal fur.

She sat there on the throne with a smirking face as if she were the queen of the world and all of it's riches. The whole room turned to stare at the odd group that consisted of a butler, a small boy, a young teen, a tall dark teen, and a strange, young, foreign teen.

The chanting stopped and the room went silent for a few seconds until silent whispers could be heard. They were about "demons" and "the knight and the flower" and let's not forget about "the red miracle".

The crowd then separated into two and made a long line that headed strait for the stage. The woman on the throne then stood up and put her arms up into a V shape.

"Welcome," she said as if she was a cheerleader. "I am Maryilne Schoveke, The Green Demon. I am in charge of The Armageddon group, we are a society of religious prostitutes who plan on making the world a better place."

She then started walking down the stairs and through the pathway. "We will make this world a better place by riding a species and replacing it with a newer one. As you see, there are only two in existence that are accounted for, and they are both standing in this room right now.

"I am one of the two, but the other is standing with you five. Yes, I am talking about you, Madeleine Veronica Fowler, maiden of Oslo, Norway." she stopped at the center and pointed at Madeleine.

The other four looked from Maryilne to Madeleine as she gaped.

"No way…" she stared at Maryilne.

"Oh yes way," the tall woman then spread her arms like a bat. "We will take the human species past extinction and into evolution! And then we shall destroy the sub-dimension which holds the realm of the deceased, where we will then release the dead and also make them like us!"

The room began to shake with power just as the evil woman's left eye turned midnight black and then two deep green rings appeared in it.

"I am Raven! The Green Demon!" Her arms then turned into leathery black wings and her legs became thin and scaly with long talons. Her body then bulged with the same black and leathery feathers before her head then elongated and her mouth and nose thinned into a beak that curved dangerously sharp.

Her right eye became a true demon eye while her left eye stayed the same but with a white jagged streak that went through it.

She arched her back and cried to the heavens before leaning down into Madeleine's face.

"Join us, Red Miracle, for you are destined to be."

Madeleine stared up and narrowed her eyes, "No. You are sick, cruel, twisted, and warped. How dare you back away from your own species for your own selfish rights! I will never join you! And you're even more sick to try and get me to kill my friends!"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Very well, but let's see what your other half has to say."

Suddenly, her left leg slid-out and struck Madeleine's legs. Black shadows erupted from the floor and consumed the girl up into an inky black ball.

Her friends looked at the ball in a panicked state before they all narrowed their eyes and looked back to Raven.

"You better bring her back here, right now!" yelled Ali who seemed to be madder than the Queen of Hearts.

"No, little flower." she then spread her wings out wide. "ATTACK!"

The army charged.

**Madeleine's POV**

The darkness came again.

It was the same, I couldn't move at all, nor even try to do anything else.

I laid there, curled into a ball, just waiting for it to end.

And then, out of the darkness, came a dark form to shimmer into existence just like sand in the wind.

I didn't even need to move or even look to know this. The figure then tapped my forehead and a great blast of light filled the darkness. The light then dimmed to a darker shade to show Cartamantua standing in front of me. I then found out that I could move again so then I curled myself out of my position and stood up in front of the demon.

Cartamantua just stood there with great disapproval on her face as we both floated in the dark space.

She shimmered out of existence again but stayed as dark red mist before coming around to my left and hovering over my shoulders.

"That was brave of you to say no to Raven." she started. "But insanely stupid, you know that she would have killed you in less than a second."

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore her.

"You have a Hero Complex," Cartamantua rambled on. "That's one of your most fatal flaws. You should have backed away, like always."

"I'm tired of backing away."

"No you're not, because under all of those scars, hides a coward who can't cry anymore. She can't cry anymore because she's fresh out of tears."

"No I'm not. I only cry because I'm tired of being strong."

"You were never strong, your parents kept you away from the world because of your potential. They feared that you would wind up in the wrong hands. Guess I was right."

"No, that's not true!"

"Admit it. You've been alone for your entire life, you've gotten so sick of it that you can't decide if you want to be left alone or if you fear being left alone."

"How about you?! Everything special about you came from a test tube! No wait, YOU came from a test tube!"

"Enough," her cat head then came into existence to the right and I opened my eyes to find her only centimeters away from my face. Her eyes glittered dangerously and her throat let-out a soft warning growl.

"You might be he human with the most potential, but it was me that made you release that potential."

"Who said that I ever wanted that? I only wanted to live my normal life, you were forced onto me just like a college roommate!"

"Really?! We're now talking about personal space?!"

"What?! No! I said that you were invading my personal space!"

"And why should this matter?!"

"Because you should just start taking over before you even know me!"

"I do know you now!"

"Yeah, you know my thoughts and memories, but do you know about ME?!"

"Thoughts and memories exactly, that's all I need to know about you."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

I then started huffing uncontrollably. I had never yelled like that ever since I was three or something. All the pressure that no one really knew me had come crashing down on top of my head for the last five minutes.

If Cartamantua could read my thoughts, then I hope she can see a little bit more about me now.

"We're the same."

"What?"

"Me and you. Cartamantua and Madeleine."

"Yes, we are the same, and we should be."

"I have indeed invaded your rights, and for that, I am sorry."

She reverted back to human form and stretched out her hand for me to shake. I stared at it for a moment before also shaking it.

Cartamantua smiled, "You were always very forgiving."

"Shut it."

Warm light then engulfed her into a white shadow that then leaped onto me. The warmth engulfed me and caused me to arch my back in surprise.

The darkness erupted and thinned out.

**Ali's POV**

The army then charged past the giant demon and was soon about to surpass the dark shell where my friend was trapped.

Or dead.

I quickly fretted, I couldn't fight. How could I fight? The two boys behind me can fight.

I then started asking even more stupid questions as the army drew nearer and nearer. How do I move? How do I blink? How do I breath? Am I even alive?

They then surpassed the dark shell and were yards away from us. I could feel Vivian tense up beside me and Sebastian and Ciel get into a fighting stance.

I closed my eyes, this was the day I die, I knew it.

But that was when I started feeling like that there was one more thing that I could do. I then closed my eyes tighter and prayed silently.

_"Say us…save us please. I know that this is the day that I die…but I also know that I can't die today. Please…save us all."_

I prayed that line silently. The room started to shake and stones came down to the floor. The army stopped and a great ball of red energy came from the giant black mass that housed Madeleine.

The ball of energy then exploded and a great blast of white light erupted. I squinted my eyes and saw a human figure emerge from the energy.

The light ended and I felt something heavy on my head. I reached up to touch it and removed it. It was a tiara, made out of emerald with jade flowers.

I looked to the left and saw that Vivian was hold a giant ass medieval sword made out of black iron and rubies. She looked like she wanted to smile, but yet she was in terrible shock about how it could have appeared.

I turned back to the-

Oh.

I was going to turn back to look at the giant black mass, but now it's gone.

Instead, okay you won't believe this.

But, Madeleine was standing there, not dead.

She had her head bowed, as if she were in pain.

Madeleine?

.:~!~:.

Madeleine stood there, staring at the floor of the giant room.

The left side of her face felt as if it were on fire and that thousands of tiny daggers were piercing that piece of flesh.

She then looked up, the pain gone, and stared at Raven. The Green Demon leaned down upon the small girl and spoke.

"Cartamantua? If you are there, then it is time."

No response.

"It's time, it's the time, the time where we change the world for the better."

Madeleine then smiled, "Sorry Raven, but Cartamantua can't come to the phone right now. Care to leave a message?"

As she finished, a black streak formed along the left side of her face and ran right through her eye.

Raven stepped back. "Tch, all of my hard work gone to waste."

Madeleine got into a fighting stance.

"If Cartamantua has merged with you, then that means that you are useless to me."

Madeleine scowled as Raven started to approach her.

"Prepare to die."

Raven then lifted her right foot and proceeded to bring it down upon Madeleine at the speed of light.

That was when Madeleine's left eyes transformed into a black sphere with two red circles where the pupil and iris were supposed to be.

As the eye finished transforming, Raven's foot was only a foot away.

And then, a miraculous thing happened.

Madeleine's arm then came up and stopped the demon's scaly foot just before it was about to squash her. Raven looked at this in surprise but then increased the pressure in her foot.

Madeleine still didn't budge, in fact, she raised her other arm and pushed away the giant bird. The Green Demon then took a few steps back.

"Let's dance." the Norwegian girl cracked her neck and ran for Raven.

The battle of Armageddon has begun.

**Vivian's POV**

The army charged back at us again.

I didn't have much time to react, but I knew one thing: This sword was as light as a feather.

I suddenly raised my arms above my head with the sword, I don't know how I did it.

It was as if the sword was controlling me.

I swung my arms and the sword released a sonic boom that was colored a light, glowing red. The next thing I know, the sonic boom hit about at least ten of the cloaked figures and then they just dispersed into black dust.

_"This doesn't channel your anger and destroy…it channels your heart and repels evil."_

A voice then blossomed in my head, for some reason, I didn't mind. Perhaps being friends with demons had something to do with it.

**Madeleine's POV**

I threw a rock at Raven, to get her attention.

Seemed it worked, I could tell when the rock hit the right side of her feathered head. It bounced off of her.

But, that was before she reared her ugly head back in my direction.

Instinct took over and I decided to leap over to the left and on top of a huge rock that fell from the ceiling. Raven then roared angrily and lunged in my direction.

That was then I realized that I was at a disadvantage. Raven had size, and size meant stamina and speed. This room was huge, it was raven's sanctuary. Which means that Raven was in my element, I was not. The only advantage I had were some wicked demon abilities, and my own tiny size in case I wanted to escape.

Seems like I needed to put on my game face.

It was time for me to test-out the true form of Cartamantua.

I closed my eyes and felt myself get hot, I also felt two heavy sets of fangs grow in my mouth and hang.

When I opened my eyes, I was on all fours. I had become Cartamantua's beast.

Raven's beak was aimed at me, her head then lunged. I jumped onto her head and clung to it. Her beak made contact with the stone floor and shattered. She reared up and screamed in pain. Her beak was now a mess of blood and chunks while some tongue and beak was clinging to her. I also saw another type of flesh clinging to her, I think it was nasal flesh.

I raked her head with my claws, coming up with feather. I kept on raking until her skin was exposed and clawed as if humankind had resorted back to primal ways of getting food and that I hadn't eaten in many weeks.

She roared in pain again and more of her beak and flesh fell off and onto the floor. That was then I decided to get even more creative and tore at the muscle tissue, and then I pounded on the skull. The skull cracked open and I then proceeded to stick my foreleg straight through and into the brain.

By now, Raven's cries had reached beyond their peak and were starting to make my ears go deaf.

If this was a normal situation, I would have fainted by now and would need physiological treatment for the rest of my life. But this was way different, I had demon adrenaline coursing through my veins, there was no stopping now.

Her brain started turning into gumbo, or it was starting to turn into gumbo while I was stirring with my foreleg and clawing at random bits with my claws. Blood was going everywhere, it squirted and sloshed out of her skull, mouth, eyes, and what was left of her nose.

Raven was stumbling everywhere, crashing and thrashing all around the room. Thankfully, it was only me, Raven, and the four others that were left inside of this room.

I then felt Raven wobbling and her cries were starting to diminish. She shrunk down to the floor and I pulled my foreleg out of the inside of her skull.

I jumped down from the black feathered avian, her flesh and blood clinging to the thick fur on my body.

Raven came crashing down, bringing up dust and rocks. When the debris settled, Raven had returned back to Maryilne Schoveke. No one could identify her by face anymore, that was all I was going to say.

A giggle then resonated from within the room and grey smoke started to surround the odd woman's body. The smoke then rose into the air and made a shape that looked like a raven with it's wings outstretched.

"Fools," it said, "you've just killed the Queen, but now it's time for you to kill the King."

As it finished, the smoke then exploded and a gigantic portal filled with shades of purple and red, the same portal I saw before I passed-out inside of that mansion a few nights ago.

I shifted back into my original form and crouched down as the portal started to suck away at the room.

Rocks flew and Maryilne's body was flung into the portal. Even we were being brought into the portal.

I could tell the Ali was clinging to Ciel and that Sebastian was holding Vivian, leaving me trying to stay on my feet. The portal was growing larger and the winds were becoming even more powerful, since I was the closest thing to it, that put me in a bad position.

Suddenly, my feet slipped under me and I fell feet-first towards the portal. I closed my eyes, this was the day that I die.

But then, I felt something like a heavy weight being lift off of me. I opened my eyes to see that Cartamantua was there, blocking me from the portal.

She then grabbed my wrists and made me hold onto a solid piece of giant slab that was still connected to the floor. She then let go and stared at me.

"Remember child," she spoke, "just because you stand alone, doesn't mean that you are alone."

She then flew into the vortex.

"I shall be back."

And thus, the portal closed and the winds stopped. My chest hit the floor and I grunted in pain and shock.

The other four were coming towards me, I blinked a few times before I tried to sit up.

They looked at me and I smiled.

"Can we do that again?"

* * *

**PHEW! After about...two and a half months,** **I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THIS DAMMED CHAPTER!**

**But yeah, sorry for lateness and stuff. The next chapter will be the last chapter and stuff.**

**Have fun!**


End file.
